1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diet or foodstuff and a dietary supplement useful in enhancing and/or improving the skin and coat condition of an animal or person. The present invention also relates to the use of the diet/foodstuff and dietary supplement in enhancing and/or improving the skin and coat composition of an animal or person and to processes for the preparation of the diet/foodstuff and dietary supplement.
2. Related Background Art
In most household pets, a healthy skin and coat indicates an animal in general good health. Since skin and coat problems are common in household pets, much research has gone into providing diets which repair deteriorations in skin and coat conditions, thus providing a basic level of healthy skin and coat.
W. H. Miller, Veterinary Clinics of North America: Small Animal Practice, Vol. 19, No. 3, May 1989, pages 497-511; K. L. Campbell, Veterinary Dermatology, Vol. 4, No. 4 (1993), pages 167-173; and D. H. Lloyd, Journal of Small Animal Practice (1989) 30, pages 207-212, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein, showed that dietary deficiencies in zinc or linoleic acid produce deterioration in skin and coat conditions in dogs and cats. Such deteriorations are reversed when the animal is fed a complete and balanced food including a high quality commercial food. There is no suggestion that a combination of zinc with linoleic acid would enhance or improve skin and coat conditions, even in healthy animals.
Levels of nutrients in pet foods are well documented as to the provision of a complete and balanced food for healthy animals. Variations on individual ingredients are usually kept within well defined limits. Concentrations of individual ingredients far in excess of these limits may cause detrimental/toxic effects. The European Community currently prevents the sale of dog foods containing greater than 28 mg/400 kcal of zinc. However, the United States permits zinc at levels up to 100 mg/400 kcal. Furthermore, it has been reported in Muller and Kirk's Small Animal Dermatology, 5th Edition, W.B. Saunders Company, 1995, page 900, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, that pets that are fed high-quality commercial foods typically receive no benefits from additional supplements. Nonetheless, there is a great demand for products that will enhance or improve skin and coat conditions.
As the skin and coat condition of a pet provides such an important visual impact (in particular to pet owners and/or to the public in general) it is, and has been, of considerable interest to be able to deliver visible enhancements on animals with already good (healthy) skin and coat condition. This has previously not been within the control of pet owners. Furthermore, humans are constantly trying to improve skin and hair conditions. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a food that enhances the skin coat condition while providing a balanced diet. It would also be desirable to provide a food supplement that enhances the skin coat condition.